Apenas a verdade
by akane1412
Summary: Conan decide dizer toda a verdade a ran


Por Akane  
  
As personagens deste fanfiction foram criadas por Gosho Aoyama e não tenho direito nenhum sobre elas  
  
as palavras entre* *são pensamentos  
  
//Apenas a verdade//  
  
Ran vinha a caminho de casa as aulas tinham acabado por esse dia *Hoje foi um dia bastante aborrecido... a escola em si e muito mais aborrecida sem... sem o Shinichi... o Shinichi... onde e que esse idiota anda?... Será que me vai telefonar hoje outra vez? Quando e que ele vai entender que não quero apenas ouvir a sua voz mas também velo a ele? Ele anda a resolver um caso qualquer a tanto tempo... como e que o melhor detective de todo o Japão pode demorar tanto tempo pra resolver um caso? *  
  
"Estou em casa "  
  
A Ran tinha acabado de entrar em casa mas ninguém lhe respondeu a casa estava deserta em cima da mesa do kogoro estava um bilhete   
  
"Ran vou chegar tarde a casa fui sair com umas amigas  
  
Kogoro Mouri "  
  
*E mesmo dele... mas e o Conan-kun? Ele era para estar em casa... Talvez esteja a brincar com os seus amigos no parque...*  
  
as 9 pm Ran começou ficar preocupada   
  
*onde e que esta o Conan-kun? Já e tarde espero que não lhe tenha acontecido nada... Talvez tenha apenas perdido a hora enquanto brincava... *  
  
10 Pm   
  
*Raios onde e que ele pode estar? Onde? Tenho de encontra-lo *  
  
Ran vestiu o casaco e preparava-se para sair em busca do conan quando de repente o telefone tocou   
  
"Conan-kun?"  
  
"Ran sou eu o... Shinichi "  
  
"Shinichi?"  
  
"Ran desculpa telefonar tão tarde mas podes... Podes vir a minha casa agora? "  
  
"Mas... e o Conan-kun? ele pode chegar entretanto e..."  
  
"Não te preocupes ele esta bem"  
  
"Sabes onde ele esta?"  
  
"Sim eu digo-te tudo se vieres..."  
  
"Então eu vou agora a caminho mas... aconteceu alguma coisa ao Conan-kun?"  
  
"Não como eu te disse ele esta bem "  
  
Então Ran saio de casa em direcção a casa de Shinichi   
  
*mas... o que se passa... Porque ao fim de tanto tempo Shinichi quer que eu vá a casa dele agora a meio da noite... e o Conan-kun? Onde esta ele e ... Estará bem? Ou... Será que o Conan-kun e o Shinichi... mas e impossível... e impossível *  
  
Quando Ran chegou ao portão da casa de Shinichi olhou para a grande e escura casa que estava em frente dela... já fazia muito tempo desde que ela ali tinha estado ... Ela respirou fundo...  
  
*depois de tanto tempo vou voltar a ver o Shinichi? desde aquele dia no restaurante ... *  
  
Ela avançou para a casa... e abriu a porta   
  
"...Ran..."  
  
"Shinichi?"  
  
Ran avançou para acender a luz pois a única luz que avia naquela sala era a fraca luz da lua cheia que entrava pelas janelas  
  
"espera não acendas a luz ... não agora ... Ouve-me apenas primeiro "  
  
"Ran mas o que se passa Shinichi?"  
  
"Primeiro deixa-me pedir-te desculpas por tudo o que fiz ... por todo o sofrimento pelo qual te fiz passar"  
  
"Ran mas tu estas agora aqui comigo o resto não Interessa"  
  
"Mas eu menti te muitas vezes..."  
  
"Que ... Que queres dizer?"  
  
Entam Shinichi avançou ate estar em frente da janela e Ran pode ver o pequeno Conan em vez de Shinichi...   
  
"Conan-kun que estas a fazer? não devias estar aqui ... onde esta o Shinichi ?"  
  
Ran estava a tremer e isso notava-se também na sua voz...  
  
"Ran... Tinhas razam todas as vezes que me perguntavas... que perguntavas ao Conan se ... ele era o Shinichi .... se ele era eu ... mas sim todo o tempo nos fomos um só ..."  
  
"Mas Conan-kun..."  
  
"Ran... desculpa eu tenho usado o teu pai como uma marioneta para eu resolver os crimes por ele... "  
  
"mas e impossível ... e impossível que um rapaz de 17 anos se tenha transformado de um momento para o outro numa criança de 7 ... Certo? "  
  
A voz da Ran tremia cada vez mais... E Shinichi tirou os óculos e parou de falar com a gravata... também ele tremia mas tentava que a sua voz parecesse o mais calma possível  
  
"Tudo começou quando nos fomos a terra tropical... e eu persegui aquele homem vestido de negro... o Vodka... Depois vi-o a chantagear um homem e o Gin veio por traz de mim e bateu-me deixando-me inconsciente... e deram-me uma droga que era para me matar mas por sorte ou por azar não me matou..."  
  
"Nesse dia eu... vi o conan pela primeira vez... aqui na tua casa... mas porque que não confias-te em mim?"  
  
"Ran não teve nada a ver com confiança e eu queria dizer-te mas o Prof. Agasa disse-me que se eles soubessem que eu estava vivo matarme-iam e a todos que soubessem ou que estivessem perto de mim ... ou seja ... eles ... eles iriam matar-te a ti também ..."  
  
Ran olhou para o Shinichi nos seus olhos podia ver-se agora um brilho ... o brilho das lágrimas que Shinichi tentava prender nos olhos mas que insistiam em sair   
  
"Então todo este tempo eras tu ? eu sentia como se fosses um irmão a quem eu podia contar tudo ..."  
  
"Ran... quando tu disses-te que gostavas de Shinichi...de mim eu quis dizer te que ... que eu era o Shinichi mas ... ver a imagem do Gin a matar-te invadiu os meus sonhos ... eu fiquei com medo ... mas não te queria mentir ..."  
  
Nesse momento uma lágrima caio do olho do Shinichi   
  
"de cada vez que eu te via chorar ia ate uma cabine telefónica para com a voz do Shinichi te encorajar para que não chorares mais eu sentia-me tão culpado ... Porque afinal a culpa era só minha ... eu queria dizerte a mais tempo mas ... a mentira começava a ficar tão grande ..."  
  
"mas e no dia em que apareceram os pais do Conan .. quer dizer o Conan não tem pais certo ?"  
  
"eram os meus pais disfarçados ... nem eu sabia no começo mas eles queria que eu fosse com eles para a América "  
  
"Se fosses ias estar mais seguro certo ?"  
  
"sim talvez mas a verdade e que aquela organização e internacional "  
  
"..."  
  
"... a verdade e que uma das razoes que eu não fui ... foi para estar perto de ti ..."  
  
"Shinichi..."  
  
"Ran e aquela vez em que eu voltei a ser eu por um dia e eu te convidei para ir ao restaurante eu... Queria dizerte tudo... que eu era o conan... que... que eu... que eu Amo-te..."  
  
"..."  
  
"eu pensei que tinha o tempo todo pra te dizer ... Mas o efeito passou e... eu tive de aguentar... Sem poder dizer-te...continuando a viver como Conan ao teu lado... continuando a ver-te sofrer... Sem poder dizer-te... a Ai ela disse-me uma vez que aqueles homens tinham morto a sua irma e iam matala também a ela... se tu soubesses do que se passava... do que tinha acontecido... eles também te matariam... e se tu morresses por causa disso eu nunca me iria perdoar "  
  
Shinichi olhava agora para o chão para que Ran não visse as lágrimas que lhe corriam pelo rosto  
  
"Por isso o Conan também fazia tudo para me proteger... e cada vez que eu estava triste ele estava lá a sorrir... Mas porque que o Heiji sabia? e naquele dia no parque... Porque que viste ter com o prof.Agasa porque?"  
  
"Eu estava a tentar abrir o portão da minha casa quando vi o Agasa e pensei que ele me poderia... fazer o antídoto... Quanto ao Hatori pensei que talvez ele me pudesse ajudar ja que ele também era detective..."  
  
"mas eu também te posso ajudar ..."  
  
"Tu não percebes... eu quero proteger-te..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Eu nem devia estar aqui a dizer-te mas... eu não pude ... Aguentar mais..."  
  
"..."  
  
Na face de Ran agora também caiam lágrimas ...  
  
"Ran tens todo o direito de me odiar... e eu compreendo se assim for... mas quero apenas que saibas que eu... Adorei estar perto de ti... todo este tempo... e pude finalmente perceber... o quanto tu és importante para mim ..."  
  
Então a Ran pôs-se de joelhos junto ao Shinichi para estar a altura dele e abraçou-o  
  
"Shinichi Kudo... não me importa... o teu tamanho nem ... o que passou"  
  
" quer dizer que não estas chateada?"  
  
"Estou"  
  
"?"  
  
"Mas... Estou também feliz de estares de volta e de me teres dito tudo agora...mais vale agora que nunca "  
  
"Ran estas a chorar?"  
  
"Tu também estas..."  
  
"...Bem porque achas que o Conan não apareceu em tua casa hoje ? estive este tempo todo ... a pensar se ... era mesmo isto que eu queria ... porque afinal tu não estas fora do perigo ..."  
  
" isso quer dizer que se eles te apanharem ... Matam-te?"  
  
"Sim... Provavelmente... Mas... Penso que eles não sabem onde estou  
  
"Mas não tens a certeza..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Estavas a dizer a verdade aquando disse-te que... Que... Me amavas?"  
  
"claro que sim idiota ..."  
  
"ei idiota és tu ..."  
  
Shinichi e Ran sorriram um para o outro estavam imensamente felizes por este momento...  
  
"Mas Shinichi... agora ... vais voltar para o escritório do meu pai não vais ?E vais continuar a viver lá não vais ? "  
  
"Nao sei quer dizer ... agora que sabes de TUDO ... vai ser muito diferente ..."  
  
"..."  
  
"de qualquer maneira ... Ran ... Quando eu voltar a ser eu ... tu ... ..."  
  
as ultimas palavras Shinichi disse-as tão baixo que Ran não conseguiu ouvir ... Mas Conan estava bastante vermelho...  
  
"O que e que disseste Shinichi?"  
  
"Casas comigo?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Não tem de ser logo claro e ..."  
  
"Sim claro que sim "  
  
"... A sério?"  
  
"Claro"  
  
"..."  
  
"mas sempre sonhei com um anel e ..."  
  
"Eu depois levo-te a comprar um ...amanha se quiseres... quando quiseres"  
  
"A sério?"  
  
"Claro..."  
  
"Vamos para casa "  
  
"Ran... diz... que... me... amas "  
  
"Shinichi... eu... Amo-te"  
  
Ran e Shinichi estavam com um ar muito feliz ... um ar que qualquer pessoa que olhasse para eles veria 2 pessoas a apaixonadas mesmo um deles tendo uma aparência de criança  
  
"Ran queres mesmo que eu volte para a casa do teu pai?"  
  
"Sim"  
  
"Mas Ran agora seremos como namorados debaixo do mesmo tecto "  
  
Shinichi estava um pouco corado  
  
"Bem se tu quisesses _fazer_ alguma coisa já terias feito antes... nos ate já toma-mos banho juntos e tu num sequer me tocas-te... Não era agora que o irias fazer... certo?"  
  
"Pois... Tens razão "  
  
"Mas Ran... posso... apenas... beijar-te... só uma vez..."  
  
Então a Ran aproximou a boca da do Shinichi e os dois beijaram-se durante um bocado   
  
Depois olharam um para o outro e coraram... tinha sido o primeiro beijo dos dois ... e no entanto Shinichi era apenas ... Ainda Conan... mas Shinichi tinha esperado este momento quase desde o dia em que ele tinha conhecido Ran anos atrás e o mesmo se passava com ela  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Achas que o Heiji também gosta da Kazuha?"  
  
"Não sei mas acho que sim..."  
  
"E se lhes desse-mos um pequeno... empurrãozito?"  
  
"Não... Aqueles dois tem de ir devagar..."  
  
"Tens razão... "  
  
"O teu pai vai chegar tarde outra vez não é?"  
  
"Sim"  
  
"Ainda não jantas-te pois não ?"  
  
"Não "  
  
"Queres ir comer a um restaurante?"  
  
"Só contigo?"  
  
"Sim"  
  
"Então eu vou "  
  
"Eu vou buscar dinheiro quero levar-te ao melhor sitio da cidade "  
  
"Mas Shinichi "  
  
"Ei temos de festejar... o noivado "  
  
"Ok... só não vamos ao mesmo da última vez "  
  
"Tens ainda a lá outro assassinato e..."  
  
"Não assassinatos hoje não "  
  
"Se houver um hoje eu ignoro-o "  
  
"Asseriu?"  
  
"Sim"  
  
"Ran... não digas isto a ninguém... Principalmente a tua professora de inglês "  
  
"Porque?"  
  
"Eu e o Heiji desconfia-mos que ela tem alguma ligação com a organização "  
  
"..."  
  
"Tem cuidado com ela "  
  
"Ok..."  
  
Então o Shinichi agarrou na mão dela e os dois saíram da grande casa.  
  
Agora Shinichi ansiava mais que nunca voltar a ser ele próprio e poder ter a Ran com ele para sempre  
  
*~*~*Fim*~*~*  
  
eu sei que isto nao presta e foi por isso que escrevi em portugues ... se alguem ler isto pesso que me diga a sua opiniam ... seijam sinceros por favor ... 


End file.
